swvanguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Surlon Yorgen
History so far Surlon Yorgen was born to Raylan Yorgen and Loisa Farley-Yorgen 55 years ago in an unscarred, peaceful rich farmland of Westfall. West of Elwynn Forest. Back then the open plains were still green. Surlon did not become any close to a fighter until the age of 13, when a man called Arlin Valorfist took him under his wing and started training him in the newly discovered teachings of Paladinhood, which was pioneered a few years earlier after the First War.Troughout the Second War, in which his father served, Surlon Grew up to become a fine, promising young Paladin, very loyal to the light. But he always looked up to the heroes of the past, brave, valiant, powerful. To the point that he went into a Defias-occupied Moonbrook, where he grew up. He got himself stuck as he realized he could not take on all these bandits. Surlon's mentor and fellow students eventually came to his rescue, at the cost of their own lives. Surlon was forgiven, as the actual events were not too clear. He tried to forget this horrible moment troughout his travels. When the Third War broke out, Surlon saw his first action in the Army, it was a very nervous time for humans everywhere. He participated in the early battles leading up to Stratholme, where he refused to take part in Arthas' slaughter, and went with his colleagues of the Silver Hand. In the final years of the War he and his brother were stationed in Southshore, when the war ended, they went home, only to discover that his father had met his doom in the battle of Hyjal. He came home to Stormwind, and took a break for the next 6 years, raising his teenage son and teaching him the ways of the light, however, during that time, Surlon's wife left him because she did not like Surlon's devotion to Stormwind and the light, which put him in great danger at times. A year later, Surlon set out to help people all around Azeroth, Sending his son to the Paladin's Academy in the meantime. He went from Westfall to Duskwood, to Stranglethorn, and so forth and briefly even in Honor Hold. After that he decided to rejoin his colleagues of the Silver Hand, now the Argent Dawn, he served at Light's Hope up to the point where Darion's forces attacked, he was lucky to be among the survivors. Highlord Tirion Mograine then renamed the Argent Dawn to the Argent Crusade, and Surlon and his Brother, who served the Argent Dawn the entire time, were sent to Northrend along with the rest of the Paladins. He saw action at Wintergarde Keep, and almost found himself in the slaughter of the battle at Angrathar, where Bolvar and Saurfang found their demise. This was thanks to a broken cart, which slowed down the reinforcements Surlon was coming with. After that, He and his brother served troughout the entire Icecrown Campaign, even up to the point where they besieged the citadel. He did not continue past where the reanimated Saurfang was slain, his brother however did. And he died the same day, at the hand of Arthas' minions. His body was recovered, luckily. Surlon then came home to Stormwind, where his son lived. Only to find out that he had fled the Paladin's Academy and became a Sniper in the Stormwind Army, Surlon settled down for the time, and later, when the shattering occured, he and Caelon were sent to the Vanguard to fight for the greater good. During that time, his body was revitalized trough an experiment of the Cathedral of Light, becoming significantly younger, and more alive.